Fuses are commonly used in electronic systems to protect electronic equipment from overcurrent conditions. In many applications, fuses are stored inside fuse holders to form an inline fuse and are connected to current carrying cable. When an over-current condition occurs, the fuse is destroyed by the high current, causing an open circuit. Thus, the coupled electronic equipment is removed from the high current. Typically, when such a fuse is blown, it needs to be replaced with a new fuse to put the system back into normal operation. Currently, sealed inline fuse holders offered in the marketplace do not offer the option to replace just the fuse. Rather, the fuse holder is currently crimped to the cable or harness. As such, when the fuse blows, the entire fuse holder needs to be clipped from the harness and replaced with a new fuse holder. This is a time consuming and expensive replacement process which is prone to workmanship errors when crimped on site. Furthermore, certain existing fuse holder replacement techniques require shutting down the electrical system, such as in a photovoltaic application, so that there is no potential in the open wire left by the removed fuse holder. Otherwise, a live wire may be exposed.